This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a system for removing banknotes from at least one banknote transporting unit and/or for feeding banknotes to the banknote transporting unit.
2. Discussion
In particular, the banknote transporting unit is a cash cassette, which is inserted into devices for handling banknotes, in particular into cash dispensers, automated points of sale and/or automated safes. The banknotes determined for the payout are stored in the cash cassette and/or the banknotes deposited are received in the cash cassette. If a rotational exchange is planned or if the cash cassette has reached a minimal fill level or a maximum fill level, the cash cassette is removed from the device by a cash-in-transit company so that the banknotes can be handled and is fed to a cash center, in which the cash cassette is emptied and/or refilled with banknotes. The cash cassette is emptied and/or filled manually at the cash center by members of service staff employed by the cash-in-transit company by opening a lid of the cash cassette and removing the banknotes and/or filling with new banknotes. The staff of the cash-in-transit company are not assisted by technical aids.